


The One Word Test

by shenanygans



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Kidlock, TARDIS - Freeform, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanygans/pseuds/shenanygans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor developed the One Word Test accidentally when he came across a rather strange boy named Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Word Test

Sherlock Holmes was never a child for bedtimes. As soon as his nanny turned off the light in his room, he would crawl out of bed and climb out the window. The Holmes Family’s summer manor had a woods right outside Sherlock’s room and the ten year old loved to explore it. Especially at night when the moon was the only light in the world, that was when it was the most mysterious and exciting.

It was on one of these nights that Sherlock found himself walking along a small path with his torch in hand and dressing gown tied tightly around him that he noticed something very peculiar with the forest. It was absolutely quiet. Not a bird or a bug or a bat could be heard through the trees. Even the wind was silent.

How strange, he thought, and the farther into the woods he went the quieter it became. Soon, Sherlock couldn’t even hear the sound of his own footsteps!

Sherlock Holmes was never a child to admit that he was afraid but even this worried him a little bit. Even with his torch, it was horribly dark leaving his sense of sight crippled. If anything were to sneak up behind him, he wouldn’t sense its presence until it was too late! That was certainly not good and left him looking over his shoulder every few minutes to make sure nothing was going to jump out and eat him.

Farther into the woods he went and soon Sherlock found himself in a small glade. He remembered finding this glade before during the daytime but at night, it looked completely different. Small, white flowers grew in star-shaped clumps in the ground. With only the moonlight upon them, they seemed to glow. Sherlock found himself looking over them with wide eyes and an open mouth. When he shined his light on one clump of flowers they suddenly lost their glow so he simply turned off his torch and walked through the glade with only the moon and star flowers to light his way. 

The Doctor was never a Time Lord for bedtimes either. In fact, it might be said that he never went to bed at all (except for Sundays because nothing interesting happens on Sundays. Sundays are /boring/). So on this particular night, rather than tucking himself in in his big blue box, The Doctor and his TARDIS landed right outside a glade where he found a strange auditemporal disturbance in the area. 

Sherlock was kneeling in the soft, cool grass digging out one of the strange star flowers from the ground to take back home with him when the TARDIS landed. Of course, he couldn’t hear its trademark vworping sound or even The Doctor’s exclamations as he himself discovered the glowing florae. 

“!!!” the Doctor exclaimed has he walked through the glade. When he saw Sherlock he called out to the boy but the dark haired child didn’t respond to him. Right, auditemporal field he reminded himself. 

So the Doctor simply walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Sherlock screamed a scream that couldn’t be heard and quickly swung around, the star flowers in his hand. They began to glow even more brightly than before. 

“…………..” said the Doctor.

“………” replied Sherlock.

The Doctor raised his finger up and reached into his pocket for, to Sherlock, seemed like a strange green torch. The Doctor pressed the glowing end of his screwdriver to his throat. “Ah, that’s better. Now you can probably hear me because I’m accelerating the sound of my voice a thousand times over. This takes a lot of energy so I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’re just going to answer with one word. That way, I can learn a few things about you and why you’re here and what’s going on. Do you understand?” 

He pressed the end of the screwdriver to Sherlock’s throat. “Yes.”

Then the game of passing the sonic screwdriver back and forth so the two could understand each other began. 

“Who are you?” asked the Doctor.

“Sherlock.”

“You’re very, very young, Sherlock. Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Yes.”

“So why are you here?”

“Bored.” 

The Doctor’s diaphragm moved in a way to suggest a short laugh, though neither of them could hear it.

“Alright, so you’re a young man, a bored young man, so you’ve snuck out of the house and entered your nearby woods and found yourself in small meadow where you can’t hear a thing. So what do you think this place is?” The Doctor leaned forward to look Sherlock right in the eyes.

Sherlock paused for a moment, trying to find the right word. “Mystery.”

“And what are you doing here with this mystery meadow?”

“Clues.”

“Why?”

“Detective.”

The Doctor grinned. Of course this boy was a detective; and a rather good one at that in the future. He will be one of the best detectives in the whole of time and space! 

“Do you want to know what this place is?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and said, “Well if you’re going to be like that, maybe I’ll just leave you to it then though right now you don’t have quite the referential knowledge to go back on which means you’re going to get stuck and very, very irritated.”

He took the glowing flowers out of Sherlock’s hands and examined them with his screwdriver. Then he examined the area around them, walking in a big circle with Sherlock trailing behind him. When they had returned to where they had started from, The Doctor turned back to Sherlock.

“Do you want to know what all of this is?”

“Yes,” replied Sherlock with a nod of his head. 

The Doctor ruffled Sherlock’s hair and laughed a sound that neither of them heard but felt within their very souls. He straightened up and gestured wildly around them.

“This,” he said, “is a field full of glowing flowers!”

Sherlock just gave him a look that said, “Obviously.”

“But why do they glow?” he asked and then answered his own question, “because they’re collecting energy! What energy? Well, what are we missing? Sound! They’re taking energy from the sound waves around us all! Now of course sound isn’t as powerful as the energy from light or as constant so these flowers, collectively, create a temporal field that slows the sound down so they can get more out of it. In fact, everything here has been slowed down in comparison to the area outside the field; so fifteen minutes here would be about an hour out there.” 

The Doctor picked up a flower and held it up in the moonlight. “They’re nocturnal so the field will shut down when the morning sun reaches the outer edges of the field and everything inside will be essentially fast forwarded to the current time. This of course will create basically a sound bomb large enough to kill anything alive inside of the field” He finished his rant with a self-satisfied smirk. “What time is it?”

“Six.”

“Oh, so morning and we’re still inside the auditemporal field!” The Doctor’s smirk fell away and he grabbed Sherlock’s hand. “Run!”

Sherlock ran as fast as he could to keep up with The Doctor’s long legs as he led him to a strange blue 1950s police box. Why was there a police box in the middle of the woods? The Doctor threw open the doors and they both ran inside. Right as the door shut, there was a loud bang on the other end and the door shook from the force of it. 

This time, the Doctor’s laugh rang out into the expansive space of the TARDIS. He leaned against the door and flung his hands up into the air. “Now /that/ was exciting!”

“Alien.” Sherlock’s bright blue eyes widened as they took in every detail of the TARDIS’s interior. This was impossible. The outside was just a box but this was a space ship! He only had one word for it.

“Alien,” The Doctor said, “Yes. It’s alien and it’s mine so I guess that makes me an alien as well.” Sherlock finally looked up at The Doctor. “Are you frightened?” he asked.

“No.” Sherlock stepped forward to the control panel and began examining it with intense curiosity. The Doctor made no move to stop him. 

“You said that the field before was a temporal field. It displaced time. That means that is must be possible for this ship to displace space thus allowing it to be bigger on the inside. Right?” He looked up, hoping that his deductions were right.

“It also travels through time as well,” The Doctor replied with a large grin. He knelt down beside Sherlock and held out a small key. “Would you like to see more?”

“Yes.”


End file.
